


I'm terrified

by Pruspace



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, Kinda fruk but not really?, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruspace/pseuds/Pruspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving a zombie apocalypse had always seemed so cool in movies but in reality... Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm terrified

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I realise I haven't updated my last fic but writers block has hit me hard, since I usually just make things up as I go along.
> 
> My sister prompted me to write this and there was going to be more but I don't really like this that much so I'm not sure.
> 
> A big thanks to those who gave kudos to my other fics, it means a lot!

Gun shots rang throughout the warehouse, walkers dropping dead like flies left and right. A group of men sped through the fray, all armed with weapons of all shapes and sizes utilising them in anyway possible. 

Alfred led the pack, his shotgun blasting holes into the creatures scrambling towards them, on the outer circle were Francis, Ludwig, Arthur and Kiku, Feliciano took shelter in the centre.

"Alfred!" yelled Arthur - quickly swivelling to shoot a Walker that got too close for comfort- barley managing to keep his footing as he turned back.

"How much further, we can't keep this up much longer!"

Alfred gritted his teeth, hurriedly reloading his weapon, and scanned ahead of him.

" Not far! Just make sure you keep Feli safe!"

Ludwig started and landed a large hit on a Walker, sending it's head flying.

" You don't need to worry about Feliciano" he ensured " I'll protect him."

Arthur glanced at Feliciano only to see him whimper, tearing up and staring sadly at the German. Arthur took a step closer to the small Italian in a protective gesture, the other looked up at him as he ran with a thankful watery smile and Arthur nodded in encouragement. He could faintly hear Francis crying out, something about ruining his favourite coat- god knows really. 

No longer than five minutes later they arrived at their destination, an army bunker resting on the outskirts of a weaponry warehouse - where they had bumped into the stoic German and his small Italian boyfriend.

Six pairs of hands fumbled at the gates, forcing them open and they all flowed inside through the doors, Francis and kiku stayed behind to shoot down any walkers nearby. Once they were all securely inside they all collapsed onto the floor in an exhausted heap.

Breathing out in relief, they started stared to laugh in unison, who started this laughing fit? Well Alfred of course. It was funny how the atmosphere changed so quickly.

The Brit looked up longingly at the American, no less than a year ago he had been so bright and full of life, a college student planning on living his life to fullest. Arthur had known him for such a long time, so when Alfred's twin brother Matthew went missing during the outbreak, he knew he had been hit hard. He no longer had his natural radiance- it was still there of course- but now it was strained and fake, nobody else would of noticed, but Arthur did.

"Well, we ought'a look for a place to sleep, huh?" 

Nodding in silent agreement the group stood and began their search for a comfortable place to rest. Arthur struggled to his feet, a dull ache in his legs forcing him to stumble. He gasped as he fell forwards, and braced himself for impact, however it never came.

"Mon petit lapin, are you alright?"

Arthur looked up at the Frenchman and gave a sharp nod, however, the movement caused his eyes to flutter, white erupting beneath his eye lids. He drew a ragged breath and gripped tightly onto Francis' shoulders, he felt a throbbing sensation in his left leg and risked a glance downward, only to see pools of scarlet seeping down onto the floor.

"...Mon dieu" croaked the Frenchman "A-Arthur you..."

The Brit looked up at him his face contorted in agony, hot tears pooling in emerald eyes. 

"Please, don't tell Alfred."

"But mon cher, we must tell him"

" You can't, I beg you, please don't let him know."

" Don't let me know what?"

Frozen in fear the two men turned to see Alfred, head tilted in confusion and no doubt evaluating the situation, his eyes seemed to rest on the closeness of their bodies and his stare became hardened.

"Again. Don't tell me what?" Alfred took a large step forward and the two men quickly broke apart, Francis holding out a hand to help steady him.

"Arthur's hurt!" blurted the Frenchman and Arthur turned and gave him a shocked stare before noticing the ghostly white face of his best friend. In seconds, Alfred was gripping Arthur's shoulders, eyes searching his face and torso for any noticeable damage before his eyes froze at the blood spilling onto the floor.

Arthur looked up at Alfred And their eyes met, neither of them looked away, even when they heard Francis leave (probably to tell the others), the pools of deep blue began to shimmer with tears and chapped lips began to tremble and suddenly they were clutching at each other sobs tearing at their throats.

The Brit felt muscular arms wrap around his delicate waste and Arthur was pulled into a warm chest, he could feel Alfred's heart beating rapidly against his ribcage and fresh tears began to gather in emerald eyes.

"Don't leave me Arthur..."

The latter didn't reply for he knew that the result would only lead to more heartbreak. He pulled away from Alfred and used the wall to help sit himself down. Alfred followed swiftly.

They sat next to each other in silence, Arthur stared hard at the floor, his previously hot tears now cold against his blotched cheeks. He could hear Alfred crying softly beside him, his fists clenched into the fabric of his trousers, trembling violently. Smiling sadly, the Brit reached over and placed his small hands over Alfred's, squeezing softly.

The American looked over at him, his eyes red, and slowly pulled his hand away from Arthur's. The latter sadly moved to turn away until he felt calloused fingers intertwining with his.

Once again, their eyes met and Arthur watched as Alfred opened his mouth, paused, and then closed his mouth once more.

It was then that Arthur made a decision. If his infected leg was anything to go by he had no longer than three hours before he turned. Consequences be damned. There was just one thing he wanted to do.

Breaking out of his daze, Arthur leaned towards his best friend, his slender hands coming up to cup Alfred's face. Alfred looked into his eyes, his expression showing off his confusion. Arthur took a steadying breath and leaned in. Their lips connected.

It was chaste and over almost as soon as it started, Arthur immediately turning to look away, however large hands stopped him, the Brit's face was now held in a gentle grip, and a content smile was the last Arthur saw before their lips connected once more.

Their hands gripped onto each other desperately, they both started to silently cry again but neither of them stopped.

When they pulled away, eyes searching faces, Arthur spoke.

"I love you so much... And I'm terrified."

Alfred's eyes widened. His mouth opening to reply, to say how much he loved him, for how long he's loved him. But Arthur ploughed on.

"I'm not going to make it, that much is clear. But you have to give Feliciano priority, his immunity is the closest the world has come to-"

"No! You can't just k-kiss me and say that you love me and expect me to just walk away and leave you." 

Alfred swallowed before gripping Arthur's shoulders and continuing. 

"I love you too. So so much. I always have. So please, please just hang on for a bit longer."

They both went silent, neither of them knowing what to say. Arthur took a ragged breath, before glaring pointedly at the American.

"So what do you suppose we do?"


End file.
